The Freewheeling Chronicles
by surry
Summary: "I wasn't sure what to make of it yet, but she insisted that I come over." (An extended version of my one-shot, 'Freewheeling'. Basically will be a chronological retelling of multiple lemons from Nick's POV with increasing intensity. Strong language.)


It was at least two weeks ago, the first time that we had sex.

I wasn't sure what to make of it yet, but she insisted that I come over. Yeah, I liked her. She had a cute face, great personality, good head on her shoulders, and a nice set of hips for a rabbit. I just wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

She sat on my lap tonight, on the couch, and started dry-humping me as per the usual, and while our lips touched she just went to licking my teeth. I was slowly getting used to it, but I still got stiff instantly.

And the guilt was still there. I figured it was time for the truth.

'Carrots', I said, 'you should probably know what I used to do.'

I told her all about the porn. She was dumbstruck at first.

'What kind?' she asked me, not what I thought was going to come out of her mouth.

'Probably something you should never see,' I said.

But it didn't stop there. She got her laptop, and sat back down on me, right on my lap, like she was teasing me with her fluffy little tail. I know she felt me through my pants, there's no way she couldn't.

'Show me,' she said.

Fuck it. What did I have to lose? It was her funeral.

So I pulled it up, barely finding it on .

The thumbnail was even me. They definitely got a good shot of my dick, it looked way bigger from that angle than it does in the mirror.

'Woah,' she whispered, practically drooling on me.

I hit the play button — it was the softest vid I've ever done, which isn't saying much. Simple, and easy on the eyes. I mounted this arctic fox; she was a little bit shorter than me, sweet piece of ass, her white bushy tail went all the way over my head. She got paid four times what I did for that shoot, and now I could see why.

'Wow,' Carrots said, 'I can't believe that's really you.'

And neither could I.

That vixen cried like I was a damn superhero, and I pounded her like there was no tomorrow. You could see all of my teeth, my fangs, and hers; we were so loud. So freaking loud. The most obnoxious fucking you've ever seen between two foxes.

Then I remembered why I stopped doing porn.

'She's faking it,' Carrots said with a little bite, twirling her ear with her paw.

'So was I,' I responded, not skipping a beat.

She didn't even want to finish the video — she just wanted more.

'What's the worst one you've done?' she asked, not the least bit of apprehension.

I didn't say anything, I just paused the video and went to the search tab. Carrots nearly gasped when I typed it in.

Three Wolves, One Fox. And bingo. There I was. My cock was hanging out for all the world to see.

'No way,' she said, 'How?'

I just hit play.

The setup was ridiculous. There was a doorbell that rang. This little wolf runs up to the front door of a house, no clothes on, her big tail swishing around, and she opens it.

There I was in a fake police uniform; sunglasses, vest, badge, and standing good two feet shorter than her.

Carrots busted out laughing.

'I'm investigating a domestic disturbance,' I said in the video awkwardly.

It only got worse from there, and I just shook my head.

I followed the her to another room, acting all tough and shit, chest puffed out, stupid as hell. So embarrassing. The girl in the vid said something about her sisters. I forget.

Carrots loved it. She got so engaged with it.

I was surrounded by three of the hottest things you've ever seen. They were all a good bit taller than me, too. They forced me down on a bed, took off my pants, unbuttoned my fake shirt, one of them wrapped her tongue around my dick, which looked huge, again, and one pinned me down with her weight. Their huge grey tails blanketed me, just a huge pile of fur. I won't lie, I got stiff again just watching it, as stupid as it was.

They took turns riding me, whining their heads off like I was a god. They nearly crushed me. I remembered I was sore and couldn't piss straight for days after that. If our genders were swapped around it would have definitely been filed under the rape category.

I knew it would never happen again either, never with a wolf. For a fox, having sex with a wolf is almost as taboo as it is with a rabbit, now that I think about it. It's still a bit more socially acceptable.

You couldn't tell in the vid, but one of them was in heat, and she was way tighter than the other two. If only Carrots could smell it through the screen — I almost could. I'd never get to feel a wolf snatch like that again, squeezing my cock to death like a damn bear trap.

They were loud, too. It just wasn't necessary. They were all amateurs, looking at the camera every few seconds.

After going about twenty minutes in, I remember the director needed me to wrap it up, and I thought he'd never ask. I was so fucking ready.

I sat at the end of the bed while the three of them got down on all fours.

I came like a fountain all over their faces, just a ton of cum; I got it in their mouths, their eyes, their everything. I was panting and grunting and making just about every other kind of noise that a male makes in these things. The girl in heat was the most eager, and the loudest. I didn't clue in Carrots to that detail.

How could she just sit and watch that? Even I could barely look.

She put the laptop down on the couch once the credits started rolling, and snuggled her head under my neck. Not the reaction I was expecting.

'Am I better?' she asked me.

'Yeah', I said. It was the honest truth. No need to lie. 'You're leagues above them. I don't have to fake anything with you.'

'Good,' she said while propping herself back on top of me. 'I'm glad.'

I didn't even notice that she had taken her pants off. She must have done it when I wasn't looking.

She kicked off my pants (which were loose) with her feet and my dick flopped out, dripping pre-cum and everything, and she started rubbing her clit on my shaft. I wanted to fuck that bunny silly.

'Prove it,' she whispered in my ear.

She repositioned herself, standing on the thick of my thighs, and let her ass fall down. I felt my cock start to slip inside of her, stiff as I could be, her big fluffy tail brushed against my balls. She started bobbing up and down, and I let my head lean back.

I grabbed her waist.

The buttons of my shirt came apart easily, and she ripped it open, smelling me, touching me, feeling me. I couldn't look away from her eyes; I just held her and guided her movements.

'How can I prove it?' I asked. I know I had to be smiling.

'That way you came in the video . . .'

I nodded, still looking in her eyes.

'I want you to cum like that inside of me,' she whispered.

Yep. It was a done deal at that point. I was gonna' do just that.

She put her mouth to mine and shoved her tongue down my throat. Instincts kicked in. I buried my dick in her as far as it would go, again and again — hallelujah. The sound of my balls slapping against her ass got louder than the tv, and she started moaning, but this was real, very real. She told me that female rabbits get loud like that sometimes, usually when they want it over with, when they just want to feel you bust. Wish granted. Near the end I just held her down, starting gritting my teeth like a savage animal, got as deep as I could go. I pulled her away, and she got this wild look in her eyes, this 'cum inside me' look that I've never seen before; I knew what she wanted.

Then it happened.

I gave it to her. She was panting and whining like I was about to eat her head off, so I growled, and I tugged on her arms to keep her still. Then came the spasms. I shot rope after rope of cum into her, painting her insides, letting her cunt drain my sack for everything it had, and _fuck_ it felt great. She was so tight that I was sure nothing would spill out. It felt like I came for an eternity. I got hot, too; I started panting like the animal I was, like the temperature in the room shot up a hundred degrees. Our smells together, our pheromones, it was odd, but at the same time I couldn't get enough of it. My nostrils were filled with her, with the smell of my rabbit, with the smell of our hot fucking. My brain basically shut off.

I'll admit it, porn never felt right. Sure, it felt good sometimes, but that was just because of biology.

With her, with Carrots, it just was right. We clicked. And after telling her the truth, the guilt was completely gone.

Although, we missed our favorite show. I figured we'd just have to fuck while watching it next time.


End file.
